If you are not the one
by Bleeding Carnation
Summary: Un moreno trata de esconder sus sentimientos en una mascara, que él mismo, con un poco de ayuda, se sacará.


**Nota del autor: **

En la canción originalmente se habla de una mujer, por lo tanto hay una parte donde se dice la palabra 'esposa' en femenino. Pero para que quede más acorde al fic esta fue reemplazada por 'esposo' en masculino.

.

**Disclaimer: **Ni KKM! Ni la canción "If you´re not the one" me pertenecen. Este es un tema original de Daniel Beddingfield. Debajo de cada frase de la misma encontrarán su traducción en español entre paréntesis.

**Escritora: **Bleedingcarnation

**Betareader: **Megu Sagara

**.**

**.**

**If you are not the one.**

**.**

**.**

Un rubio y un Moreno se preparaban para un nuevo día, pensando en las banalidades de la rutina en la gran cama del Maou, sentados cada uno al lado opuesto dándose la espalda. Uno que otro pensamiento sobre el otro atravesaban sus mentes, sobre lo que había pasado la noche anterior, tan vívida y tan increíblemente real para uno de ellos.

Las orbes negras siguen buscando inconscientemente las verdes, queriéndolo, deseándolo, atreviéndose a preguntar "_Si esto no debería ser ¿por qué me siento tan bien?"._

_If you're not the one, then why does my soul feel glad today?_

_(__Si no eres el indicado, entonces ¿Por qué mi alma se siente feliz hoy?)_

Siempre se imaginó con una mujer, nunca se le pasó por la mente que se terminaría enamorando de un chico y menos de todo un príncipe montado en un caballo blanco digno de ser rey. De quién suponía podría ser hasta mejor rey que él.

La negación seguía allí, aunque ya no podía negarlo, pero tampoco quería aceptarlo.

En medio del silencio una mano más blanca que la nieve toma la morena contrastando a la luz del sol de madrugada, ese sol perezoso por levantarse que apenas brilla, tímido.

_If you're not the one, then why does my hand fit yours this way?_

_(__Si no eres el indicado, entonces ¿Por qué mi mano se encuentra con la tuya, de esta manera?)_

Ante el contacto la única parte de su cuerpo capaz de reaccionar es el corazón. Inconsciente de lo que le estaba haciendo pasar a su dueño, una mejilla roja se apoya contra su hombro y de reojo ve esa cara que ayer pudo contemplar perfectamente sin ningún tapujo de cerca.

If_ you are not mine, then why does your heart return my call? _

_(__Si no eres mío, entonces ¿Por qué tu corazón responde a mi llamada?)_

_If you are not mine, would I have the strength to stand at all?_

_(Si no fueras mío, ¿tendría la fuerza para enfrentar la vida?)_

Mil cosas rebotan en su cabeza, lo que está mal, lo que está bien, lo que se supone y lo que la sociedad impone, todas peleando entre ellas. Hasta que un rostro enmarcado de miel y unos ojos más hermosos que lo más profundo de un lago les ganan a los prejuicios sin dejarles ni un punto. Pero…

_I never know what the future brings._

_(Nunca sé lo que el futuro trae consigo)_

Después de todo lo que había pasado, ya no valían los arrepentimientos.

_But I know you're here with me now._

_(__Pero sé que ahora tú estás aquí, conmigo)_

Se dio la vuelta, y en una incómoda posición se abrazó a la cintura de su prometido. El rubio seguía pensando que se había perdido en el desierto y enjaulado en una ilusión traicionera, que en cualquier momento despertaría a la fría realidad y se encontraría con que nada había pasado.

_We'll make it through and I hope…_

_(Lo lograremos y espero…)_

Lo que no avanzaron en años lo hicieron en una noche, noche que recordarían por el resto de sus vidas.

_You are the one I share my life with._

_(__Tú seas con quién comparta mi vida)_

— Supongo, que ahora dejarás tus discursos de "Amistad masculina" ¿no? Henachoko. — dijo pícaramente, con la sola intención de ruborizar a su prometido, cosa que logró.

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand._

_(__No quiero escapar, pero no lo soporto, no comprendo)_

No respondió, si lo hacía, su voz se vería claramente afectada e insegura. Dentro de él ahora se destejía la inseguridad, pero todavía no era suficiente, las dudas seguían castigándolo. Después de todo…ambos eran hombres.

_If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_(__Si no estoy hecho para ti, entonces ¿Por qué mí corazón me dice que sí lo estoy?)_

El día pasó normalmente, ciertamente la noche anterior pensó que el mundo se detuvo solamente en honor a ellos dos, y que todo el mundo se había enterado de…todo, así de simple.

Pero nada. Desayuno, trabajo con Gwendal, estudios con Gunter, almuerzo, y hasta el footing con Conrart. Todo pasó como si fuera sólo un día normal. Lo único diferente eran sus piernas, tal vez sería su imaginación, pero ahora las sentía más ¿sueltas?

No, algo era claramente diferente, quería que llegara la noche para estar una vez más a su lado.

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

_(¿Hay alguna forma de poder quedarme entre tus brazos?)_

Su corazón y su cabeza batallaban en una sola encrucijada, sus sentimientos le decían _vamos_, su raciocinio _basta_. Recordó la conversación que tornaría más sus dudas.

Se dio hace unos días junto a Murata, sentado en una de las mesas externas de un restaurant comiendo juntos un helado extra grande, de ocho sabores y agregados especiales.

— Shibuya, toda relación como la tuya, termina mal algún día. — sentenció un sabio.

— ¿Qué relación?, no tengo novia.

Unos lentes brillaron con la luz del sol, escondiendo detrás de ellos astutos, le verdadera forma de una persona.

— Es cierto no tienes _novi__a_...— rio unos momentos pícaro. — …Hablando de relación ¿Cómo te fue el otro día en tu cita con Sir Bielefeld?

Un chico casi boto el helado de la boca, que en ese momento comía.

— ¿Qu-qué ciiii-ciii-ci-taaa?

— Oí que le mostraste el estadio de béisbol, le enseñaste un poco, practicaron por varias horas, y antes de eso comieron juntos… ¿Ne ? Shi-bu-ya.

— Eso…no fue una cita, simplemente quería enseñarle lo que siempre le cuento. — dijo, controlando su tartamudez.

— Lo que siempre le cuentas… ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo están en la cama?

— ¡Mu-mu-raa-ttaa!

— Shibuya, le haré un favor a Sir Bielefeld. Mmmm…si sigue esperando que te des cuenta por ti mismo, envejecerá en el camino, y los mazokus sí que se demoran en envejecer…— dos ojos negros lo miraban en una mezcla de expectación y miedo. — Shibuya: duermen juntos, se bañan juntos y frotan su espalda, viajan juntos, hacen footing juntos, cabalgan juntos, el te enseña esgrima y tu le enseñas béisbol, tienen extrañas salidas al pueblo y a la tierra que todos llaman citas excepto tú. Y por último, _nunca_ has hecho algo en serio para terminar el compromiso, _ni __tampoco_ para que Greta deje de llamarlo padre; es más, a veces siento que aceptas la idea que tenga dos padres.

Un chico de lentes se llevó una cuchara a la boca, mientras el otro parecía sufrir de una parálisis momentánea. La cuchara a medio camino hacia el helado se había quedado congelada, al igual que la cara de su dueño.

— Shibuya, las relaciones así no surten efectos, ambos van a salir lastimados, es cuestión de tiempo, y no mucho, para que Sir Bielefeld se aburra y se vaya con otra…— lo miro escudriñando hasta la última expresión en su cara. — Aunque creo que para ti sería más significativo que se fuera con _otr__o._

Idiota, Murata no tenía idea de nada ¿Cómo podría? Ellos dos eran amigos nada más… ¿Cierto? ¿Verdad que sí?

Se habría quedado con esa idea si no fuera porque no pudo dormir esa noche entera en la Tierra. Wolfram con otro. Wolfram haciendo lo mismo que hacía con él con otro. Wolfram bañándose con otro, Wolfram celando a otro, Wolfram frotándole la espalda a otro, Wolfram practicando esgrima con otro…No, eso no eran celos, de eso estaba a punto de auto convencerse si no fuera por los últimos tres pensamientos que cruzaron su cabeza: Wolfram durmiendo con otro, Wolfram besando a otro, Wolfram, su Wolfram, gimiendo para otro.

Ante esas ideas de perderlo hizo lo único que podía hacer, por un buen rato lloró. Las lágrimas caían, traicionando a su dueño, por sus mejillas. Hasta que decidió no perderlo, no tan fácil, por lo menos lo intentaría. Por él, por Wolfram, por ambos.

_If I don't need you, then why am I crying on my bed?_

_(Si no te necesito, entonces, ¿Por qué lloró en mi cama?)_

Miró el reloj que estaba sobre su mesilla de noche, incrustado a ella para que no cayera. La una de la madrugada, y no podía ni quería seguir durmiendo. Se levantó, se dirigió al baño, llenó la tina de agua y se dejó llevar a otro mundo, a dónde estaba esa persona.

— ¡Wolfram! — abrió la puerta de la habitación, para encontrarse con la oscura soledad de compañera. Nadie, la cama estaba pulcramente hecha, sabanas planchadas, todo estaba ordenado.

— Heika— una voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

— Conrad… ¿Y Wolfram? — preguntó en medio del apuro olvidándose de saludar, pero el mayor pudo entender bien sus preocupaciones.

— Salió de patrulla con su guardia, vuelve pasado mañana.

Por primera vez en 17 años de existencia dos días le parecieron un plazo eterno, se le había olvidado corregir a su padrino para que no lo llamara "heika", es que en ese momento lo único en que podía pensar era: Wolfram.

_If I don't need you, then why does your name resound in my head?_

_(__Si no te necesito, entonces ¿Por qué tu nombre resuena en mi cabeza?)_

¿Y si era mentira? ¿Y si era una excusa? ¿Y si Wolfram ya se había fugado con otro y lo estaban engañando? No, no podía ser… ¿O sí? Las 48 horas que tuvo que esperar, y el espacio que los separaba y no le permitía saber lo que hacía, le sirvieron para inventarse mil historias. Empezaba a comprender la actitud de su prometido al perseguirlo a todas partes.

_If you're not for me, then why does this distance maim my life?_

_(__Si no eres para mí, entonces ¿Por qué esta distancia merma mi vida?)_

Greta. Jugaba con ella, le leía cuentos, la oía decir lo genial que era Anissina (cosa discutible, pero si ella lo creía así…). Wolfram y Greta, su familia, los tres juntos, ya eran una familia. Al ver el rostro de Greta y recordar los momento en que ella había jugado con Wolfram le hacía sentir un regocijo inexplicable en el corazón, Wolfram la había aceptado y amado a pesar de ser humana. Pero para ser realmente una familia faltaba algo, faltaba que ellos dos se prometieran amor hasta la muerte, oficialmente. ¿Sería ir muy rápido?

_If you're not for me, then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

_(Si no eres para mí, entonces ¿Por qué sueño que seas mi esposo?)_

Esas horas le sirvieron para darse cuenta de la distancia imaginaria que él había creado entre ellos. Él mismo se había alejado de Wolf, siendo que ahora mismo podrían…podrían ser una pareja.

_I don't know why you're so far away._

_(__No sé por qué te encuentras tan lejos)_

Sin Wolfram y con Greta durmiendo o pasando su tiempo con Anissina o Cheri-sama su día era totalmente vacío. No tenía en realidad algo que hacer ni con quién, sólo cuando había una emergencia o cuando solía aparecer otra información sobre las cajas. Sin Wolfram sentía un espacio sin ocupar en su alma.

_But I know that this much is true._

_(__Pero sé que esta distancia es real)_

El tiempo es lento cuando uno quiere que sea rápido…

_We'll make it through and I hope…_

_(Lo lograremos y espero…)_

Wolfram… ¿Llegaría con él a viejo? Contando la edad de los mazokus, pensaba irónicamente ¿Bodas de qué terminarían siendo?

Wolfram, ahora tan sólo pronunciar su nombre le daba fuerzas para continuar, por primera vez no sentía la duda que antes tanto lo había comido por dentro.

_You are the one I share my life with._

_(__Tú seas con quién comparta mi vida)_

Finalmente después de la espera, viendo por la ventana de su lugar de trabajo, lo vio llegar. A él, la figura le hizo pensar que era todo un príncipe azul sobre un caballo blanco, pero no era cualquiera, era su príncipe azul.

_And I wish that you could be the one I die with._

_(Y deseo que tú seas con quién muera)_

Salió del lugar para dirigirse donde se encontraba su prometido. No sabía bien que le diría, no sabía cómo reaccionaría, no tenía ni un pizca de idea que haría al estar frente a él, tenía solo algo claro: debía verlo y ahora.

Y ahí estaba, hermoso como siempre, la belleza completamente fuera de este mundo que sólo él poseía. ¿Se merecería alguien así a su lado? Pero él era el que no había desistido en la idea del compromiso, había llamado hija a Greta por su propia voluntad, y se había inmiscuido en su lecho. Se dio cuenta que no había hecho nada por sí mismo, que siempre era Wolfram el que lo guiaba.

_And I pray that you're the one I build my home with._

_(Y ruego para que tú seas con quién construya mi hogar)_

Si no fuera por él, ya no estarían juntos. Si él ya se habría aburrido, estaría inmerso en el más profundo arrepentimiento. Si él no estuviese a su lado…hubiese muerto. Si él no fuera un egoísta de cuidado, quizás ahora se perdería la oportunidad de unir sus vidas. Ya era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto y decirle lo que hace mucho debió…_"__Te amo"_

_I hope I love you all my life._

_(Espero amarte toda la vida)_

Ahora estaba frente a él, queriéndole decir algo, pero no sabiendo exactamente qué.

— Yuuri… ¿No piensas saludar a tu prometido?

Se suponía que debía decir algo ¿Pero qué?

— No te quedes mirándome allí con esa cara de bobo, henachoko.

Silencio.

— Está bien, si no quieres saludarme yo lo haré por ti. — Se acercó al Moreno, peligrosamente a su cara solo queriendo jugar, que él lo alejara, y sin la total intención de que pasara algo. Pero Yuuri tomo sus mejillas con sus manos, y acercó sus labios a los de él. Por un momento pudo sentir el calor de su cuerpo, no cerró los ojos, la impresión y la sorpresa confabuladas se lo impidieron.

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand._

_(No quiero escapar, pero no lo soporto, no comprendo)_

Después del beso, ninguno dijo nada, uno por los nervios y el otro por lo descolocado que se encontraba, no podía ser cierto. El moreno tomó al rubio de la muñeca derecha y con él, se dirigió casi corriendo a la habitación que compartían.

El demonio no entendía, el que lo tiraba era Yuuri, la urgencia por llevarlo hacia allí. No sabía cómo, pero sabía a dónde iban. No podría ser nada decoroso ni…romántico, de eso podía estar seguro.

_If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_(__Si no estoy hecho para ti, entonces ¿Por qué mi corazón me dice que si lo estoy?)_

Llegaron, el pelinegrocerró la puerta tras sí y lo empujó fuerte pero delicadamente dentro de la habitación.

Miro su cara detalladamente. Sí, debía ser raro verlo a él, Shibuya Yuuri, haciendo esto.

No le dijo nada, no sabía qué. Se acercó lentamente a él, no sabiendo muy bien que hacía, miro por un instante la cara de su ángel, para después estar lo suficientemente apegado a él como para apreciar su aliento y su olor que le era tan característico. Paso sus manos por desde su cintura hacia su espalda, amarrando sus cuerpos, compartiendo el calor que cada uno emanaba.

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

_(¿Hay alguna forma de poder quedarme entre tus brazos?)_

Todo esto había, ciertamente, descolocado a un príncipe caprichoso, después de volver de hacer la patrulla de siempre. Su prometido parecía estar muy meloso con él…demasiado meloso con él…Fue siempre él quien no lo dejó profundizar su relación ¿no?

— Yuuri, ¿Qué hiciste?

— ¿Mmm?... ¿Cómo qué hice?

— Infiel traidor… ¿Con quién estuviste para que ahora te comportes de esta forma?— escupió las palabras una a una en su cara.

El moreno expreso la sonrisa más cálida que podría tener, mirando directamente unas orbes verdes que lo tenían embelesado.

—Wolf…con la única persona que quiero estar es contigo. —tiempo después, rememorando la escena, el rey no pudo explicarse de dónde había sacado valor para decir de corrido y sin tartamudeos una frase como esa.

_'Cause I miss your body and soul so strong…_

_(Porque extraño tu cuerpo y tu alma tan fuertemente…)_

Lo agarro volando bajo, casi a ras del suelo. Sus mejillas tomaron un fuerte tono carmín, sus labios semi-abiertos porque pensaba alegar, pero ante esa razón no podía objetar nada. Por unos segundos se olvidaron del mundo, estaban ellos dos, con eso bastaba, observándose, como nunca antes habían podido.

_That it takes my breath away…_

_(Que se me va el aliento…)_

Después de unos preciados instantes la necesidad de contacto se hizo presente, poco a poco sus caras cortaron distancias dejando a sus labios disfrutar el contacto de los del otro una vez más. Pero esta vez un rubio en realidad pudo olvidarse de su propia existencia para concentrarse totalmente en la de su prometido.

_And I breath you into my heart._

_(Y te respiro en mi corazón)_

Era su primer beso, y sí, tuvieron que sobrellevar algunos problemas iniciales y típicos como chocar contra los dientes del otro o llegar a partes de la boca que no se desea, pero ¿qué importaba? Con tal de tenerse, esos detalles no existían.

Se separaron un poco, sus respiraciones levemente agitadas tomaron cauces normales. Ahora, una vez más contemplaban los ojos del otro en un silencio único, que sin embargo el moreno quebrantó. — Wolf…lo siento.

— ¿Por qué?

— Por todo lo que te he hecho sufrir todo este tiempo, lo siento mucho…

— Hmmpf. — dio vuelta su mentón, en un ataque de orgullo — ¿Qué más podía esperarse de un henachoko como tú?— eso alivió el ambiente.

— No me llames henachoko. — la diferencia fue que lo dijo en entono de niño pequeño, regañado con su madre, disculpándose tapadamente. Quería ser malcriado y lo querían malcriar. — Wolf…— lo abrazo nueva mente su boca en su oído le permitían al rubio sentir plenamente su voz y su calor que le daban pequeños cosquilleos. — Prométeme que estarás siempre a mi lado.

— ¿Qué son esas palabras tan de repente? — Una mirada que expresaba todo lo que con la voz no fue dicho a un rubio le fue suficiente. — Por supuesto, te prometo estar siempre a tu lado, después de todo un rey debilucho como tú me necesita, y no creas que te zafarás de mi tan fá…— unos labios no lo dejaron continuar.

_And I pray for the strength to stand today._

_(__Y ruego por la fuerza de levantarme hoy día)_

— Wolf…yo… — tomó aire y controlo sus nervios y sus tartamudez lo máximo que pudo — Yo…

El rubio estaba expresando por fuera su expectación por dentro, su cara demostraba que ya sabía lo que diría, pero quería oírlo, necesitaba oírlo.

— Yo…te amo.

_'Cause I love you whether it's wrong or right._

_(Porque te amo, este bien o mal)_

Sí, los recuerdos del día anterior no murieron en la memoria y nunca lo hicieron. Sin querer había hecho un pacto secreto con este príncipe caprichoso, un pacto que nunca sería disuelto, por más quejas que diera, nunca querría disolverlo.

Todas las noches que no había pasado con él y todas las veces que lo había echado de la habitación se anegaron en su mente, y se arrepentía de ellas.

_And though I can't be with you tonight…_

_(Y aunque no pueda estar contigo esta noche…)_

Su príncipe azul podía ser realmente tierno y cálido, temió herirlo, pero no lo hizo porque tomó hasta la última precaución para ello. En sus oídos pudo sentir su respiración agitada nombrándolo, y sentirse a si mismo perdido dentro de él. No había lugar a quejas, lo amaba con todo sus ser y quería que fuera suyo y pertenecerle para siempre.

_You know my heart is by your side._

_(Tú sabes, mi corazón está a tu lado)_

El día después estaba allí, presente la cruda realidad mostrándose ante sus ojos. Sintió unos ruidos de risas y juegos en el patio, que más parecía parque a su gusto, del Castillo.

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand._

_(No quiero escapar, pero no lo soporto, no comprendo)_

Ahí, estaban su único amor, para toda la vida, y su hija jugando, su familia. Wolf perseguía a Greta, la tocaba, decía una palabra y corria, ahora era Greta la que lo perseguía a él.

— ¡Yuuri! — una niña corrió hacia donde estaba parado un Moreno. — ¿Quieres jugar? — la sonrisa de su hija era la más Hermosa.

_If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_(__Si no estoy hecho para ti, entonces ¿Por qué mi corazón me dice que sí lo estoy?)_

Todo estaba resuelto, es verdad, Wolfram también era hombre, pero eso no era lo que importaba. Simplemente quería estar a su lado, y pasar su vida junto a él.

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

_(¿Hay alguna forma de poder quedarme entre tus brazos?)_

.

.

**Fin**


End file.
